


stunned

by JustTheTwoOfUs



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustTheTwoOfUs/pseuds/JustTheTwoOfUs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Monty</p>
            </blockquote>





	stunned

So today we've been hit hard with the news of Monty Oum's death. As a community, we will all grieve together.  
Rooster Teeth has done so much for us both.... For me. 

 

After my fiance had left me, I was in a very dark place. I wasn't happy with myself and I was shutting down. I was on a negative path towards a violent end. And one day, I was on youtube and I found a Rage Quit video. And I laughed harder than I had in MONTHS. Rooster Teeth saved my life and that is something I could never repay them for.

But I can feel my heart breaking into a million pieces and because I know I am not alone in this, if you need someone to talk to, please message us, friend us on the RT website, follow us on Twitter. We are all ears and open arms for those that need help. We always are and always will be.

Please, please do NOT think you are all alone because you aren't. 

The Rooster Teeth staff has asked the community -in lieu of sending gifts- to do something creative. To change the world as Monty did for all of us. To show the world how amazing the Rooster Teeth community really is.

We love you guys! Don't forget it!

-JustTheTwoOfUs


End file.
